Troofy-Loofy
Troofy-Loofy '''is one of Zaboth's elite members, part of one of his deadliest syndicates, and a Takkerite of Planet Deez'Geise, used by StrongestPotato. Personality Troofy-Loofy's as good of a con artist as it gets, he works for cheap prices and preforms amazing job, though his personality is far from easy to work with, he's quick to complain, as well as to vocally mouth out any problems he has with the mission and with his co-workers, including mocking his rather feminine appearance, which he claims is the highest standard of manliness in Takkerite culture. Despite what many think, he's not as loyal as his predecessor to the L.O.S.E.R.S, finding them to be unbearable, and wanting as little to do with them, barring out Zaboth, since he has no alternatives there, he finds the usage of other's identities for him to be able to unleash any repressed emotions he has to be optimal, and could not care less for the people he disguises himself as to ruin their lives. History Debut and Death: Impostor IkaMask One week after the funeral of Hentai King, Zaboth proceeds to obligue Trashire's rants about Earth needing to pay for their crime, by sending in another of his most trusted men, the enigmatic Takkerite Troofy-Loofy, who went by T.L. most of the time, for a strange reason, who demonstrated his shape-snatching powers on Vernonn. Having proven himself to be extremely good as an impostor, the League commands him to impose and ruin the life of the perpetual thorn on their foot, the Squid Nocturne IkaMask. T.L. understood his mission and headed straight for their hiding spot: Lansing, Michigan. While IkaMask was starting his day, T.L. snuck into his apartment by climbing through the window, and turning invisible, until IkaMask was not paying any sort of attention...then, he struck, by using his Takkerite-born powers to steal his body and voice, rendering IkaMask invisible, inaudible, and intangible... T.L. then went on about IkaMask's routine, making everyone's lives miserables, including destroying MigasMask's apartment, costing Inspector Cypher his reputation by breaking a local prison, breaking up with Akiko, and ruining game night at CockatriceMask's and OrcMask's, it seemed like no one could stop him, or realize it was not THE IkaMask...until suddenly, IkaMask found help at the Flamingo Squadron's base, which T.L. had vandalized with offensive graffiti of all sorts, IkaMask tried to catch their attention by scribbling on chalkboard, which...worked, TardigradeMask managed to use his spy gear to decode IkaMask's speech and location via infrared, and after calling everyone in to review footage of IkaMask's apartment...HeartMask recognised his life-long archrival, Troofy-Loofy, and told the team a way to defeat him, by shouting his full name, which was such a dumb name, it caused his costume to vanish. After a while, they found the Impostor IkaMask trying to sign away the real deal to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, it was at that moment HeartMask shouted T.L.'s full name, and caused him to lose his costume instantly, angry, and defeated, Troofy called in for some aid, and so the L.O.S.E.R.S powered him up with a new beam from the gunship, turning him into '''Powered Loofy, and giving him the power to absorb multiple people, which he used to fight IkaMask, even growing to Kaiju size, to kill him easily...if not because IkaMask could also grow...after a battle of wits, IkaMask found his weakspot, the mouth, which IkaMask attacked repeatedly, prompting Loofy to snap out of anger and try to vaccuum IkaMask once again, this is when IkaMask fired his Electric Bolts through Loofy's mouth, supercharging him, and causing every body he stole to return to their owners, and for Loofy to explode from the inside, causing feathers to rain. Powers and Abilities * 'Climbing Abilities: '''T.L. is capable of climbing through walls. * '''Cloaking: '''T.L. is capable of turning invisible for camouflage * '''Image Grasp: '''By kissing his opponent with his lips, T.L. is capable of taking away someone's appearance and voice, as well as their powers, which allowed him to use IkaMask's bolts and Shadow Vortex, as well as several others once he was charged, whoever loses their appearance, are unable to be seen, heard, or interacted with by other sentient beings, which means the person is basically invisible, inaudible, and intangible, while usually only able to retain one image, Powered Loofy could retain multiple, and switch with them in tandem. * '''Feathers: '''T.L. is capable of shooting razor-sharp feathers from his arms, which serve like throwing knives. * '''Vaccuum Mouth: '''When too far to do the Image Grasp, T.L. is capable of vaccuuming people in, to assimilate them up-close, while Powered, Loofy could instead use it to Image Grasp several from a distance. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''The Name: '''By shouting his name, any Images he may have Grasped will wear off, and render him to using his other attacks to fight back. * '''Vaccuum Mouth: '''If anyone attacks his mouth while opened, it will cause Loofy to lose balance of his powers and explode. Trivia * Troofy-Loofy's enemy list is the biggest out of any L.O.S.E.R.S member to date, name-wise. * Troofy-Loofy was early on meant to be a transgender Kaijin, alluding to several Kaijin having a theme, and Sentai having done it before, but this was discarded because it could come off tasteless * Troofy-Loofy's abilities are a homage to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_Inc. ''Monsters INC]'s Randall Boggs, as well as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman Ultraman's] Geronimon. * Troofy-Loofy's biggest weakness was thought of by Potato, harkening back to Weldar, of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_Inc. Banjo-Tooie] fame. * Troofy-Loofy's species name is a play on the word "Take", alluding to his Image-stealing powers, and his home planet's name is a play on the word "Disguise". * Impostor IkaMask's eyes are a homage to Alien Zarab's Imitation Ultraman's eyes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Shapeshifters